


Dancing to The Rhythm of Your Heartbeat

by loveforhockey



Series: You Shine For Me [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hot Tub Sex, Hotels, M/M, Not really underage drinking, Swimming Pools, hot tubs, lots of kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7264519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveforhockey/pseuds/loveforhockey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh my, god. Of course I like it. This is amazing.” Sam says once they’ve separated. He allows Jack to pull him over to the hot tub. The lights in the room are still turned off but the underwater lights from the pool and city lights from the window add a pleasant dim glow to the room.</p><p>Jack surprises Sam on the road trip to Calgary</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing to The Rhythm of Your Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> takes place before 5 Times Sam Was Cold Plus One Time Jack Was Cold
> 
> Tittle from Carrie Underwood's 'Heartbeat'

“Sammy. Sammy, wake up.”

Sam groaned at being woken up. They played a game tonight (well, last night), it was a tough win against Calgary, and he was tired and jet lagged. Apparently Jack had other plans that were somehow more important than much needed sleep.

“C’mon, Babe, get up.” He said in a failed whisper, shaking Sam’s shoulder as he tried to burry deeper in his pillow away from his very awake boyfriend. Jack had moved from the warm bed beside Samson that he went asleep on to stand next to Sam’s side of the bed.

“‘m sleeping.” Sam mumble was muffled by the pillow. He felt gentle hands running through his hair. Damn it. 

“Please?” Jack pleaded, playing with Sam’s soft dirty blonde hair. It was his weakness, and Jack knew so. Sam loves Jack’s hands in his hair just as much as Jack loves playing with it. Things works out nicely.

“Nooooo.” Shit. Soft lips begin to run over the skin of Sam’s neck and he knows he's defeated at this point. He groans but sits up to face Jack, eyes threatening to fall shut at any second. “Jack, it’s one ‘oclock at night.” A quick glance to the clock on the night stand tells him.

“I know. Put this on.” Jack hands him a hoodie but ends up wrestling him into it, pulling him up off the bed and out the hotel room. They’re both dressed in boxers and hoodies, which isn’t exactly the best thing to be wearing in the hallway of a hotel where anyone could see them.

“What the hell are you doing?” Sam whispers, sound filling the empty hallways. Jack had pulled him over to the elevators, pushing multiple buttons to get one to arrive.

“Just be quiet. You’ll see.” Jack shoved Sam into the (thankfully empty) elevator car. Their entire team was on this floor. They’d both be benched for sure if coach found out they were running around the halls of the hotel like little kids at a hockey tournament instead of getting the much needed rest that comes with being a hockey player. Thankfully they just played their last game before the Christmas break. Maybe coach will go easier on us in the spirit of the holidays, Sam thought to himself.

Jack was holding his hand, a small blush was spreading over his cheeks, much different from the confident boy who had dragged Sam out of bed just minutes ago. Sam looks at the buttons in the elevator, Jack hadn’t pushed the one for the lobby like Sam expected. What other floors would he even need to go to? Usually when Jack got up in the middle of the night it was to get food, not drag his boyfriend around various floors of a hotel that is pretty fancy for a hockey team to be staying in for one night.

“Babe, please tell me where you’re going.” Samson pouts. That causes a smile to spread across Jack’s face right on cue as the elevator door open and Sam’s being pulled by the arm to follow him.

“You’ll see.” Is all Jack answers. This floor seems to not have actual hotel rooms in it but is just as fancy as the other floors. Glass chandeliers hand from the celling every few paces and illuminate the gold walls and patterned carpet beneath their bare feet. The large windows allow for a view of all of Calgary from the skyscrapers, to the mountains, to the christmas decorations made only more cheerful by the glow of fresh falling snow.

Jack finally comes to a stop in front of a glass door, but the room behind it must be dark because he can’t see through it. A sign next to it reads ‘Closed 10pm-8am.’

“Uh, what ever you’re trying to tell me is closed, Eichs.” Sam says, still trying to get over the fact that he got out of bed just for this.

“That’s only for the people who didn’t slip the hotel a little something when they checked in.” Jack grins. God, Sam loves this loser so much. Jack slides his room key across the card reader then holds open the door for Sammy to see before pulling him in. The humidity and smell of chorine immediately tell him its a pool, but Sam wasn’t expecting this. He’s honestly speechless.

The hotel is on the fancier side, but the pool is something you would only think to see in movies. The entire back wall is a giant window overlooking the city, lights, and mountains. There is a giant swimming pool with soothing waterfalls and lights that make the water glow, and Sam’s pretty sure thats a door to a sauna. But what really catches Sam’s attention is the hot tub right by the window.

“Jack...” He starts, still speechless.

“Do you like it?” Jack asks a little too sheepishly. Sam immediately turns around grabbing Jack’s face in both his hand and pressing his lips to his own.

“Oh my, god. Of course I like it. This is amazing.” Sam says once they’ve separated. He allows Jack to pull him over to the hot tub. The lights in the room are still turned off but the underwater lights from the pool and city lights from the window add a pleasant dim glow to the room.

The circular hot tub is lined with gray quartzite, contrasting in the glow of the warm blue water. As Sam gets closer, he notices the bucket of ice with a glass bottle and 2 glasses.

“Is that champagne?!”

“Yeah.” Jack smiles. “Gotta love Canada’s drinking age... Do you like it?” When will this loser learn that Sam loves anything he does.

“Yes, I love it. And I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Jack smirks again before pulling his hoodie over his head and discarding it on one of the pool chairs. Sam lets his eyes wander over the newly revealed skin, the defined muscles in his back and shoulders, Jack’s deep collar bone, toned stomach. 

“Ya coming?” Jack asks, noticing Sam starring again.

“Of course.” He pulls his own hoodie off and-- well, he’s not Jack. The muscles in his arms aren’t as visible, his shoulders are smaller, he’s just not as built as Jack. Sam’s cheeks turn a little red, and apparently Jack notices because next thing he knows he’s pressed up against Jack’s front.

“Shut up.” Jack whisper’s against his lips, hands floating down to rest on Sam’s hips. “You’re beautiful, ok? Don’t think that you aren’t.” Jack licks against the seam of his lips, pulling him closer as Sam parts his lips.

“C’mon, Sammy. Hot tub.” Jack smiles, patting Sam on the ass before stepping into the hot tub.

He seeps into the warmth of the water, shutting his eyes and tilting his head back.

“Hey, Reino.” Jack says, moving next to Sam and pressing kisses under his jaw. “Champagne?”

“Mmm, yes, please.” Sam smiles, opening his eyes. Jack pops the cork on the champagne bottle, grabbing the two glasses and pouring the sparkling liquid into them, handing one to Samson.

“Cheers.”

“Cheers.” Sam replies, tapping the rim of his glass against Jack’s before taking a sip. He hasn’t gotten the chance to drink much alcohol, especially living in the U.S for the past few years, but this tastes expensive. 

“Good?” Jack asks with a cocked eye brow.

“Really good. How did you get it?”

“Well...” Jack sets his glass down on the stone, his hands finding Sam’s hips under water and pulling him into his lap. “When I talked to the hotel about getting into the pool after it was closed I asked where I could get some good champagne and they gave me a name of some place at a ski resort so I called and had a bottle delivered. Someone from the hotel put it in ice.”

“And how did I not know about this?” Sammy smiled, pecking Jack on the lips and settling more firmly onto his lap.

“I set things up with the hotel while you were in the shower and ordered the champagne while you took a nap. It was pretty easy actually. Was it worth waking up for?”

“Hell yes.” Sam leaned down to kiss him again, Jack’s hands landing in his hair. He used the leverage of being on Jack’s lap to press into the kiss, biting at Jack’s lower lip and sliding his tongue in his mouth. Jack gets the message, parting his lips and pulling Sam closer.

Sam’s hands wrap around Jack’s muscular shoulders, because if he doesn’t have muscles like that then he’s glad his boyfriend does so he can touch them. Jack runs his tongue over his, licking further into Samson’s mouth and drinking him in. Sam jumps up a little when Jack’s hands grip his ass, he’s always had a thing for it, Sam has caught him starring more than once in the locker room, which led to some pretty embarrassing chirping.

It’s all to overwhelming: the heat of the water, the view of the city and mountains, Jack’s mouth, Jack’s hands. The feeling goes strait to Sam’s dick, straining against the fabric of his boxers. He grinds down against Jack’s lap to relieve some of the pressure, finding that Jack is also hard.

“Samson.” Jack gasps out, hands creeping under the waist band of Sam’s boxers. “Can I?”

“Please, fuck... Jack, please.” Sam replies against his lips. Jack pulls his boxers down the rest of the way so Sam’s ass is exposed and the fabric is caught around his thigh. He presses his face into the skin of Jack’s neck as he slips the first finger into him, sucking a mark in Jack’s skin to keep quiet. They’re still in a hotel, where other people are staying, having sex in a hot tub. 

“Fuck, you’re so tight, Reino.” Jack adds another finger, stretching Sam open that much more. He lets out a muffled moan against Jack’s neck at the stretch.

“Hey.” Jack slides his clean hand to Sam’s hair, pulling him up and looking in his sparkling blue eyes. “You ok, Baby? Want another?”

“Please.” He nods, allowing Jack to pull him back into a kiss as he slides a third finger into him. Sam gasps into Jack’s mouth, the two sharing the same breathe. Jack spreads his fingers inside Sam, opening him up.

“Ready?” Sam nods against his skin once more, lifting up a little so Jack can pull his boxers down, exposing his cock. He pulls his fingers out of Sam, lining up with his entrance and pushing in. Sam moans at the stretch, eyes fluttering closed as he is slowly seated with Jack’s cock inside him.

“Fuck, you feel so good. I love being inside you.” Jack gasps, hands going to Sam’s hips.

“I love you inside me.” Sam replies.

“I love you.” Jack thrusts up into Sam, the hands on his hips holding him steady. It’s a lot easier doing this in the water where Jack isn’t taking all the weight in his lap.

“I love you, too.”

Jack continues his thrusts, moving Sam up and down. The heat of being inside Sam and the heat of the water bring Jack even closer to the edge. His breath comes out in small pants against Sammy’s shoulder as he moves up and down.

“Sammy, I’m close.”

“Please, come inside me.” Sam gasps. Jack’s hand closes around his cock, which hasn’t gotten much attention this entire time. The hand stroking him and the cock inside him cause him to come between their two bodies.

Sam falls boneless against Jack after his orgasm, soaking in the warmth of the water and the sensation of Jack still moving inside him. It only takes a few more thrusts before Jack is brought to orgasm, spilling inside of Sam.

“Fuck.” Jack breathes, pulling Sam close. Both hands are in his hair, holding Sammy’s head against his chest, holding him like he’ll never let him go.

A smile spreads on Sam’s face. Jack’s heartbeat against his ear is like the best song he’s ever heard, a song he’s sure he’ll never get sick of and wants to hear for the rest of his life. His eyes slide shut, it’s just to much, to intimate. Jack’s still inside him, holding him close in a hot tub over looking the beautiful city at Christmas time. Only the press of Jack’s lips against his temple bring him out of this trance, looking up to meet the eyes he prays to wake up next to every morning.

“That was amazing.” Jack smiles, gently pulling out of Sam and sweetly kissing him when he winces. Its a struggle, but they both manage to pull their boxers back on.

“I love you so much.” Samson allows himself to be pulled off Jack’s lap and tucked under his arm, leaning against him and watching the night out window.

“The city is so pretty.” He mumbles. The snow outside has picked up a little bit, adding a soft contrast to the lights below. 

“I love Christmas.” Jack says, pulling Sam closer. He rests his head on his shoulder, hand coming up to rest on Jack’s chest to feel the heartbeat he loved so much. 

“Me too.” The sounds of the city are comforting in the quiet of the pool room. It reminds Sam of Vancouver, but still different. The same, but still new. Like what he has with Jack. Calgary really is beautiful. The shape of Christmas trees made of lights rest on the tops of buildings. Fire places and trees glow in the windows of apartments. Numerous colorful lights are displayed in the windows of the shops surrounding the square with a huge Christmas tree in the center, carefully dusted with snow. The holiday spirit in the city makes Jack think of all the families getting ready for Christmas around this time, and how that’s something he wants to have with Samson.

“Come home with me for Christmas?” He asks. Sam lifts his head, obviously a little surprised but breaks in to a sweet smile.

“I can’t wait.” Sam says, pressing a gentle kiss to Jack’s cheek.

“I’m gettin kinda pruney, wanna check out the sauna?” 

“Can we bring the champagne?”

“Bring the bottle.”

Jack climbs out of the hot tub, pulling Sam out after him and wrapping him in a towel, grabbing the bottle of champagne, glasses left forgotten.

“Sip?” Jack asks after he takes a sip from the bottle, handing it over when Sam nods.

The sauna is already warm when they step in. Someone from the hotel probably set it for them. It’s really nice; wooden benches line the wooden walls, a furnace in the corner providing the heat, and a wall of windows exposing the view of the city.

“Hey, Jack,” Sam starts. “I’m pretty sure you’re supposed to be naked in saunas.”

“Not a problem.” He smirks, pulling off his wet boxers, shamelessly naked. “You too, bud.”

“Better?” Sam asks once he discards his own boxers next to Jack’s, settling on the bench next to him.

“Mmm, much better.” He pulls Sam closer, kissing his wet hair and tucking it back behind his ears.

“Thanks.” Sam says, muffled against Jack’s chest.

“What?”

“Thanks. For doing this. It was really nice of you. I-I’m glad you’re mine.” A blush rises to Sam’s face as the words leave his mouth.

“I’m glad you’re mine too. I love you.” Jack replies, tucking him closer.

“I love you, too.” The words are followed by a kiss, sweet until Samson adds tongue, turning it dirty. Jack kisses him like he’s the only one in the world, which in Jack’s world he kinda is. 

This time its Jack that ends up in Sam’s lap, not so much in his lap as between his legs.

“Can I?” Jack asks, wrapping a hand around Sam and stroking him to full hardness.

“Please.” Sam says, practically breathless from the kissing and the sight of Jack at the moment.

Jack goes down easily, taking the head of Sam’s dick in his mouth and sucking before he moves down lower, causing the other boy to gasp. Once he’s taken his entire length, Jack begins to move up and down with Sam shaking under neath him.

“Jack, I’m close, fuck.” He chokes out, but Jack is really the one choking here, taking Sam as far as he can down his throat. He lets up to suck at the head again before moving back down again when Sam comes, swallowing everything he has.

“That was amazing.” Sam pulls Jack onto the bench next to him, latching onto his mouth once again.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it.” He’s shut up with a kiss and Sam’s hand wrapping around his now leaking cock. The whimpers and moans escaping Jack’s mouth are swallowed by Sam, sucking on his lower lip to keep him a little more quiet. Jack is 19, in a sauna, in the middle of the night with the super hot boy-of-his-dreams giving him and hand job, it’s no surprise when he starts to come over Sam’s hand. He’s to caught in his orgasm to properly register the warmth of Sam’s lips leaving his and wrapping around his cock, but he does his best to stay quiet.

Sammy grins up at him after he finished and with that look on his face pulling him in for another kiss is the only thing Jack can think to do.

This kiss is much more sweet than the previous. Just a short press of lips against the other boy’s, tasting himself.

“What if someone finds out what we’re doing?” Samson asks once they pull away.

“Well, they all pretty much know we’re dating, and they must be pretty dumb to think we don’t have sex.”

“No, I mean about sneaking out in the middle of the night to go to the pool.”

“We’re technically on break right now, and I can’t think of a better way to be spending mine. Champagne?” Jack smiles.

“Gimme.” Sam says, making grabby hands at Jack and takes more than a few sips after Jack passes him the bottle. “See, a reasonable drinking age, just another reason Canada is better than America.”

“Shut up. You should love America.”

“Why’s that?”

“America gave you me.” Jack says, kissing Samson’s cheek.

“Then you should also love Canada.” Sam pouts. “They gave you me.”

“They also gave us McDavid.” Jack laughs. “But yeah. I guess Canada isn’t so bad.”

“Same with America.”

They sit for a while, soaking in the heat of the sauna, passing the bottle of champagne between them and watching the city. It’s nice.

“Are you tired?” Jack asks when Sam starts to drift against his shoulder.

“A little. You?”

“Yeah. Think we should go back now? We have the flight in a few hours.”

“Ok. But you have to cuddle with me when we get in bed.”

“Sure. Here, these are pretty dry now.” Jack passes Sam his boxers, which have dried for the most part in the heat of the sauna. 

“This was fun.” Sam says, pulling Jack into one more kiss. “Do it again next road trip?”

“Uh, pretty sure we’d both get scratched.” They both giggle, walking back out into the pool room and throwing away the empty bottle and grabbing their hoodies, heading back to the team’s floor.

“Oh shit.” Jack stops as they round the final corner before they get to their room. Evander crossed the hall to go to the little ice room off the side of it. Who the fuck gets ice at 3 in the morning?

“C’mon.” Jack pulls Sam by the arm, quickly swiping the plastic card in the lock and pushing the door open.

“That was close.” Sam giggles, pushing Jack against the door and capturing his lips in a kiss.

“I thought you wanted to cuddle.”

“I do, c’mon.” He pulls Jack to the bed both of them falling onto it and crawling under the covers. Jack wraps his arms around Sam’s torso, pulling the smaller boy close and tucking him under his neck. Samson tangles their feet together at the ankle, pressing a kiss to Jack’s collar bone.

“That was fun. Thank you.” He says.

“You’re welcome. I love you, Sammy.”

“I love you, too.” Sam replies

That’s how they stay; curled together and probably way to warm but Sam wouldn’t have it any other way.

The low sound of Jack’s heartbeat under Samson’s ear lulls him to into a peaceful sleep with the boy he loves more than anything in the world. Its a sound he wants to hear for a long, long time to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
